A major focus of the PMBC and our heuristic model has been to identify biological pathways linking psychosocial factors to physical disease outcomes. The purpose of CORE E is to help investigators choose, measure, and interpret indicators of physiological mechanisms relevant to the disease process under study. By inclusion of a panel of experts in a large range of areas, we will be able to provide advice on state-of-the-art measurement across multiple physiological systems. We also will provide similar information on measures of disease outcomes.